Hetalia IM chats
by Snakeluver2014
Summary: Random chats on an international scale. Suggestive content and crude language may occur. Viewer's discretion is advised
1. The mysterious glitter

Pasta-maker2100: Italy

ImDeutch,notDutch1996: Germany

AnimeLuvr: Japan

IchbinAWESOME: Prussia

BuonoTomato: S. Italy

FrenchLove: France

ImdaHERO: America

Dark_Magics: England

Pandaman: China

Vodka&Parachutes: Russia

MarryMeX∞: Belarus

WhoamI?: Canada

UwanTomatoes?: Spain

ManindaMask: Turkey

Nekoluvr: Greece

IownUr$: Switzerland

PianoMaestro: Austria

PinkPoniez3000: Poland

SmartieBB: Estonia

ShrinkieBB: Latvia

TwitchieBB: Lithuania

ImaCountry!: Sealand

**Pasta-maker2100 has logged on**

**ImDeutsch,notDutch1996 has logged on**

Pasta-makere2100: Germany! Guess what I did in School just now?

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: … What?

Pasta-maker2100: I made a pasta sculpture! It's green & white & somehow full of glitter.

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: Wait, why "somehow" w/ da glitter?

Pasta-maker2100: IDK! I came in yesterday & it was COVERED in glitter.

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: udk who it was?

Pasta-maker2100: …

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: Ita-kun? U there?

Pasta-maker2100: …Ve?

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: Oh, g2g, Prussia's bothering me again…

IchbinAWESOME: AM NOT!

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: Prussia! How the hell did u get on here! This is a PRIVATE chat. Get OFF!

IchbinAWESOME: :P make me

**ImDeutsch,notDutch1996 has logged off**

IchbinAWESOME: Ahh! Get off my comp- NO! don-

**IchbinAWESOME has logged off**

**ImDeutsch,notDutch1996 has logged on**

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: Sorry, sibling problems, u know how it is. Wht were we talking about?

Pasta-maker2100: …idk, oh glitter mystery! I figured out who it was

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: Who?

Pasta-maker2100: France

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: oh, well then

Pasta-maker2100: Uh-oh g2g, big bro wants the comp

ImDeutsch,notDutch1996: bye

**Pasta-maker2100 has logged off**

**ImDeutsch,notDutch1996 has logged off**

**FrenchLove has logged on**

**ImdaHERO has logged on**

**Dark_Magics has logged on**

**WhoamI? Has logged on**

ImdaHero: HEY GUYS! WASSUP?

FrenchLove:… stuff

Dark_Magics: I hope tht "stuff" isn't something horrible. R u still on porn sites?

FrenchLove: NO! I'm just watching the best dance to strike the Internet.

Dark_Magics: and tht would be? Whos doing it?

FrenchLove: Strawberry-cookie Queen doing a spicy love dance

ImdaHERO: XD PERV, JK. HEY LIL BRO, WASSUP?

WhoamI?: …

ImdaHERO: CANADA? CANADA! U THERE!

WhoamI: …

Dark_Magics: CANADA! U respond NOW, or I'll send my soldiers after u!

FrenchLove: Hey! Don't do tht!

Dark_Magics: Y? fraid if ull need 2 fight, ull LOSE!

FrenchLove: …

ImdaHERO: HEY! FRENCHIE, IGGY. I HAVE A COUNTRY YOUTUBE VIDEO, AND IF U DON'T CHILL, I **WILL** MAKE IT GO VIRAL.

WhoamI?: I'm here! Kumajiro was holding his paw on the "." key. He's cute, but he's as inattentive as a dog sometimes.

Dark_Magics: *straightens tie* Oh, ok then.

WhoamI?: Speaking of suits and ties, do we hav 2 dress up 4 the ModelUN debate this week?

FrenchLove: IDK cuz I cant be there this week. There's a REALLY cool exhibit at the museum 2-morrow, and me and the art club are going there then.

ImdaHERO: Ignore him, he's still masturbatinig on porn. Though coach said we should look professional, we don't need a suit and tie. P.S.: I think Iggy will wear 1 anyway.

FrenchLove: It's NOT porn!

Dark_Magics: And I like suits! They're SO much better than polos.

ImdaHERO: XP w/e

**Dark_Magics has logged off**

ImdaHERO: cry baby XP

WhoamI?: Umm… g2g & feed Kumajiro. Bye!

**WhoamI? Has logged off**

FrenchLove: So it's just u and me now ]:-}

ImdaHERO: BYE!

**ImdaHERO has logged off**

FrenchLove: Aw him alone does no-1 want to c my porn and hear wht I did to ita-kun

**FrenchLove has logged off**


	2. Halloween special

Note: FuLimeys=Tony the Alien

**FuLimeys has logged on**

**ImdaHERO has logged on**

ImdaHERO: Hey Tony! Wassup?

FuLimeys: !*+-+( : )alfdksjfsal

ImdaHERO: Wht?

FuLimeys: Translaion-getting ready for Halloween, You?

ImdaHERO: Idk, homework sucks, TV shows are dumb, I'm really BORED!

FuLimeys: Why?

ImdaHERO: Didn't I just TELL YOU?

FuLimeys: Oh…Hey what ru dressing up as for Halloween?

ImdaHERO: Hmmm… Canada, maybe!

FuLimey: Who?

ImdaHERO: EXACTLY! Who ru going as?

FuLimeys: myself

ImdaHERO: :-O SERIOUSLY? You can't go as YOURSELF!

FuLimeys: Why not? I'm an alien, so I'm going as an alien.

ImdaHERO: My boss says you can't go out in public like that! You're supposed 2 b a SECRET!

FuLimeys: So? It's HAlloweeen- Aren't you _supposed _to dress up on Halloween? Everyon will think it's an awesome costume, and besides, I go out no disguised all the time w/ u!

ImdaHERO: Yeah but…

**Dark_Magics has logged on**

ImdaHERO: Iggy! Tell Tony that he can't go as himself for Hallween.

Dark_Magics: :S Wait? Tony's on?

FuLimeys: Yes you f*this part has been censored due to content*ch

**Dark_Magics has logged off**

ImdaHERO: Great! Now u scared him! Why do u hate him so much?

FuLimeys: He holds an unholy alliance with a certain Doctor…

ImdaHERO: Doctor who?

FuLimeys: EXACTLY!

ImdaHERO: Idk who ur talking about, but ru coming over 2-nite to trick-or-treat?

FuLimeys: Sure, w/e. Cu then

**ImdaHERO has logged off**

FuLimeys: *sigh* I could never understand Earth cultures

**FuLimeys has logged off**


End file.
